


Knock Knock

by Setting_Out_Stars



Series: Omega Mark × Alpha Taeyong [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Taeyong walks in on Mark getting himself off. He decides to stay and enjoy the show.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Omega Mark × Alpha Taeyong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: _Mark getting caught masturbating during his heat and taeyong doesn't wanna leave him alone_.
> 
> This is rushed and messy and also not edited but yolo ig ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯

_Taeyong should really learn to knock_ is the first thought that floats through Mark's mind, as incoherent and fucked out as he is. _I should learn to lock my door_ is his second.

"Taeyong hyung!" Mark exclaims, panics as he pulls fingers out of his slick pussy and reaches for his comforter so that he can cover his naked form. He brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them, holds tight onto his comforter as he glares at Taeyong weakly, drowning in embarrassment. "You should've knocked."

"I'm sorry," Taeyong croaks out, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed pink. He doesn't move from where he's standing at the threshold of Mark's room, looks a little dazed as he blinks owlishly at Mark.

"I–" Taeyong starts, cuts himself off, swallows thickly. He takes a deep breath before he says, "I didn't know you were in heat."

"Hit me last night," Mark grumbles, stares at Taeyong with pleading eyes, just wants him to leave so that he can get back to fingering himself. Having Taeyong this close isn't doing any favours for Mark either and he can still feel how wet he is, how his pussy throbs with need. He was so _so_ close to his release until Taeyong barged into his room unannounced and startled him, replacing his pleasure with anxiety and humiliation and a whole lot of irritation.

"Isn't it early this time?" Taeyong asks, stepping in and shutting the door behind him and Mark can feel his cheeks getting hotter; he knows that Taeyong is required to keep track of their heats and ruts because it falls upon him as their leader to make sure that they don't have any mishaps during public schedules but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

"It is," Mark huffs, stomach flipping in arousal as Taeyong steps closer to his bed, hates how he can feel his slick soaking into the sheets he's sitting on and it takes almost all of his willpower not to grind his bare pussy against the sheets in an attempt to get off. Taeyong always smells so good but now that Mark's in heat and his senses are heightened, Taeyong smells heavenly to him, his pheromones making Mark dizzy.

"Hyung did you need something?" Mark gripes, frowns at Taeyong when the alpha sits at the edge of his bed, holds Mark's gaze. Mark hopes his irritation is obvious when he says, "I'm kinda busy."

"I actually, uh, forgot what I came here for, wasn't expecting to, you know," Taeyong blinks at him, makes a vague gesture with his hand, "walk in on you touching yourself."

Mark scoffs this time and rolls his eyes at Taeyong; he doesn't mean to be rude but he _craves_ release, needs to get himself off to feel better and he really doesn't have the time or the patience to be making small talk with Taeyong. Not when his pussy is aching to be filled and his slick is soaking into his bedding, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm in heat. I'm horny. I _need_ to get off," Mark deadpans, frowns at Taeyong when the alpha gives him an amused look. He whines, pouts at Taeyong, "Just _leave_ , hyung."

"No," Taeyong says, licks his lips as he folds his legs under him, gets comfortable on Mark's bed. "I think I want to stay and watch."

Mark has to bite into his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning out loud, can feel his pussy clenching at Taeyong's words. He wants to refuse, just to be petty because he's still mad at Taeyong for disturbing him when he was so close to an orgasm but he also can't deny that he loves having Taeyong's attention on him.

" _Fine,_ " Mark huffs as he throws the covers off his body and flops back against his pillows, spreads his legs with no shame whatsoever, lets Taeyong get a good look at how wet he is. Mark doesn't bother putting on a show – too horny to care about anything else – and immediately rubs his fingers along his slick folds before pushing two of them into his cunt, moaning softly at he feeling.

He keeps his eyes on Taeyong as he fucks himself hard and fast, tries to pick up where he left off, pants softly as he curls his fingers to rub up against his sweet spot even as he teases over his clit with the fingers off his other hand. It doesn't take long at all for his pleasure to build up again and his thighs tremble as he pushes himself closer and closer to the edge, chases the release he so desperately craves.

Taeyong watches silently, his chin resting on his palm, eyes fixed on the way Mark fucks his fingers into himself. He looks bored almost but Mark knows better because he can smell Taeyong's scent, can tell that he's aroused even if he refuses to show it.

" _Hyung,_ " Mark whines high in his throat, knees knocking together as he squeezes hard at his swollen clit, the pain making tears sting in his eyes. His back arches off the bed, toes curling as he works his fingers faster, his rhythm sloppy.

"Hyung," Mark pants, pouts at Taeyong through teary eyes when the alpha doesn't even bother looking at him, simply hums in acknowledgement. "Hyung, touch me. _Please_."

Taeyong laughs softly and Mark scowls, doesn't understand what's so funny. He's about to say something but bites his tongue when Taeyong crawls over to him. He grabs onto Mark's knees and forces his thighs apart, making Mark whimper slightly, his skin burning where Taeyong's holding onto him, keeping his thighs spread open.

"Put on a show for me first," he tells Mark as he rubs gently over his knees and along his thighs. "Make it good," he teases, "and then maybe I'll considered fucking you."

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests?? I guess??? So if you wanna request some omega mark × alpha yong content, feel free to (you can request something in the comments or send in a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo) if you're shy)!!
> 
> I can't guarantee that I'll write every request or that I'll tackle them immediately but,,, yeah. I'll try and write something whenever I'm free :]
> 
> I hope yall are staying safe!!


End file.
